


Obsesión (y sorpresa)

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Spanish, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokio Hotel lo era todo para ella. Bill Kaulitz su amor platónico por excelencia y el twincest solamente una fantasía enferma de algunas fans, ¿cierto?... Quizá no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsesión (y sorpresa)

Ese 7 de mayo iba a ser el mejor día de su vida. Tenía que serlo y más porque había esperado a que llegara la fecha durante casi cuatro meses. ¡Cuatro meses!

Se despertó muy temprano – a pesar de no haber podido pegar los ojos por la excitación.

Llevaba una sonrisa contagiosa pegada a sus labios y su estómago se encontraba completamente revuelto. Asistir a clases fue un verdadero suplicio; estaba demasiado distraída con las ansias de lo que sucedería en la noche como para poder prestar atención al tono monótono y aburrido de los profesores.

Durante las horas de comida no fue muy diferente, dedicándose únicamente a llevarse de manera mecánica los alimentos a la boca.

Sus amigos no le decían nada, sonreían y no trataban de incluirla en la conversación ni nada. Sabían que aquel era “el gran día”, la habían escuchado decirlo hasta el cansancio.

Luego de una mañana y una tarde que pasaron terriblemente lentas, al llegar a casa comenzó a arreglarse de inmediato.

Ese día vería a su grupo favorito en concierto. Por fin, después de ser fan casi dos años. Sonrió ante el espejo y meneó la cabeza. Eran exactamente veintiún meses y unos cuantos días.

Ella jamás había sido de las chicas que se obsesionan con una banda y sería capaz, incluso, de irse de groupie; ni siquiera era de las que compraban todos los CDs, DVDs, póster y cuanta cosa pudiera encontrar.

No, no lo era – hasta que al cumplir los dieciséis años conoció a Tokio Hotel por casualidad.

Y entonces, casi de la nada, vio como empezó a dividir inconscientemente su tiempo en dos.

En el tiempo que pasaba horas de horas navegando por Internet y buscando información, fotos, videos, etc., de ellos y en el que se limitaba a dejar vagar a su imaginación. Pero siempre giraba alrededor de Bill, Tom, Georg y Gustav; sobre todo del primero.

Bill Kaulitz. Su mirada y sus movimientos y, sobre todo, su fascinante personalidad, le hacían derretirse. El chico no era perfecto, pero sí a sus ojos e interiormente ardía de furia cuando leía que le acusaban de ser exageradamente afeminado o incluso gay.

De nuevo negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el agua de la ducha salpicase contra el vidrio. No debía de pensar en eso.

Lo que sentía era algo muy parecido a la obsesión. Lo sabía y en sí no le importaba. Esos cuatro chicos le hacían sentir, verdaderamente sentir. Ellos y su música, y ese día los vería en vivo. Además, luego de mil y un peripecias – dinero y contactos, claro – había podido conseguir entradas para el backstage.

Una vez que se terminó de bañarse y cavilar sin sentido, se tomó su tiempo maquillándose. Después se vistió con las prendas que tanto le había tomado escoger. Cómodas pero a la vez lo suficientemente provocadoras.

El pensamiento de que conocería de cerca a su amor platónico hacía que su corazón saltase.

Sabía demasiado bien que era dueña de una de esas bellezas que llamaban la atención y que, quizá, con las acciones adecuadas, podía lograr cumplir su más grande fantasía.

Y, aparte, contaba con algo que el resto, estaba casi segura, no podría jactarse: hablaba alemán – sí, ¡por ellos había comenzado a estudiar el idioma! Eso significó miles de horas de estudio y esfuerzo, pero ahora tenía un decente alemán.

Se sentía tan bien.

Una vez que estuvo satisfecha con su apariencia, miró con nerviosismo su reloj, constatando que aún faltaban cuatro horas para el inicio del show, y una para que su amiga pasara a recogerle.

Los minutos avanzaron condenadamente lentos, pero al final su teléfono vibró. Esa era la señal convenida para avisarle. Sin demora tomó su pequeño bolso, su abrigo y bajó los cuatro pisos a paso acelerado después de esperar por un par de minutos al ascensor que nunca llegó.

Saludó a su amiga con ánimo y una gran sonrisa, y pronto ya estaban encaminadas hacia el lugar del concierto entre una conversación llena de risas y bromas en doble sentido.

Cuando llegaron al sitio, éste estaba atestado de personas, y a pesar de que eso significaba un completo fastidio, era de esperarse que estuviera así.

Se pusieron en una de las filas para ingresar y después de esperar con algo de frío e intranquilidad ante lo poco que faltaba para poder verlos, entraron al recinto.

Sus sitios eran preferenciales y al verificar lo cerca que iba a estar de ellos, no pudo evitar suspirar.

Y sus suspiros inevitablemente se convirtieron en gritos cuando llegó el momento en que los chicos subieron al escenario.

A pesar de las luces y los flashes de las cámaras que salieron disparados de todo sitio, pudo ver perfectamente las facciones de Bill. Se veía incluso  mejor que los pósters que adornaban su habitación y las miles de fotos que llenaban el disco de su ordenador.

Las primeras notas comenzaron a escucharse y pronto “Love is Dead” invadía todo.

-

La respiración se le fue y si no se desmayó fue debido a la adrenalina que le corría por las venas como nunca antes. Bill era muy alto y tenía unas facciones perfectas, increíblemente perfectas. Sus ojos resaltados por el maquillaje, eran penetrantes y derretía. Todo en conjunto era muy imponente.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde el comienzo del concierto y hasta el momento todo había sido de ensueño. Todo. Desde cuando la gente inició el desalojo de la arena y su amiga y ella utilizaron los tickets que significaban la entrada al – maldito paraíso.

Una vez en la sala, tuvo que esperar con otras chicas casi veinte minutos. Todas estaban tan emocionadas como ella y fue fácil pasar el tiempo ahí, sin embargo…

Dios, Bill. Para sus adentros tuvo que admitir que Tom también era asombroso y que la gran mayoría de las fotos no le hacían justicia del todo.

Gustav era de su estatura y tenía una expresión de serenidad que sin duda trasmitiría buena vibra y paz, si no fuera porque Bill estaba ahí, a unos pocos metros. Georg fue en el último en el que se fijó, también el último que se unió al grupo.

Las fotos comenzaron y los integrantes de la banda fueron requeridos en todo lado.

Y entre fotos y fans acaparadoras sólo fue capaz de hablar con Tom, quien para su sorpresa, le dijo que le agradaba su alemán, y entre una conversación animada le preguntó que por qué no se unía la fiesta a la que asistirían después.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, ni creer su buena suerte, aceptó. Se despidió de su decepcionada amiga con una promesa de contarle cada mínimo detalle.

Un tiempo después estaba en un club que tenía entrada restringida al público en general y seguía charlando, bailando y tomando con Tom.

No era cierto que le molestaba la compañía – cómo podría ser eso, pero cada vez que podía miraba a Bill de reojo.

Él, desde que habían llegado al lugar, se sentó en uno de los sitios más apartados junto a Gustav y permaneció ahí, auto-aislado, bebiendo algo y  conversando con el chico que estaba a su lado.

Tenía muchas ganas de ir hacia donde estaba e invitarlo a bailar o hablar sobre – el clima y de lo muy enamorada que estaba de él.

Pero no hizo nada, no tenía el suficiente valor ni el arrojo, y no estaba lo todavía lo suficientemente ebria. También debía confesar que con Tom estaba pasando un buen momento.

Tom era gracioso y tenía una sonrisa fascinante. Sus movimientos eran fascinantes, aún con toneladas de ropa encima, y sus expresiones adorables. Por eso, cuando se vio besada por éste no pudo más que dejarse llevar, y cuando le invitó a su hotel, asentir.

Si bien era cierto que por quien ella moría era por Bill, no estaba loca ni algo parecido para rechazar una noche con el gemelo, con el reflejo de Bill.

Estuvieron unos minutos más bailando hasta que después de que Tom hiciese una señal que no se le pasó desapercibida, él le tomó de la mano y dejaron atrás el lugar lleno de humo de los cigarrillos y la música a todo volumen.

Subieron el auto que estaba disponible para recoger a los muchachos y a los diez minutos ya estaban en el hotel.

Por dentro se sentía enormemente nerviosa. No era virgen ni nada de eso, incluso confiaba en sí misma y en su experiencia, pero – nada quitaba que el chico fuera Tom Kaulitz.

En la habitación, contrario a lo que se esperaba, Tom no se dedicó a besarle y arrancarle la ropa sin ningún preámbulo, sino que puso algo de música y le ofreció una cerveza.

Estuvieron un rato así.

Ella alucinando por todos los detalles que le daba Tom sobre la vida que llevaban y, sobre todo, con algunas cosas que decía de sí mismo o de Bill. Todo le llamaba la atención.

Pasaron unos minutos más y todo el ambiente de comodidad se evaporó cuando proveniente de la puerta se dejó escuchar un ligero clic y al instante siguiente Bill ingresaba. El aire se le quedó atrapado.

Su cabello ya estaba normal, sin spray ni contra gravedad, pero el maquillaje seguía intacto – y se veía maravilloso. De todos modos no podía explicarse su presencia ahí, ni cómo tenía la llave ni nada.

Bill hizo _hola_ con una mano y ella le sonrió embobada, sin decidirse a devolverle el gesto.

Ese debía de ser el mejor día de su vida.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Y Dios, su voz. En el backstage no había tenido la suerte de escucharla de cerca y sin ruidos. Casi sintió ganas de llorar.

—Anna. —Su contestación fue dicha con tono dubitativa, como si – mintiera.

Eso era gracioso, pero no reparó en el detalle, únicamente agradeció no tener un nombre largo, porque sin duda, mientras hubiese estado pronunciándolo la voz podría haberle fallado.

Tom le alcanzó una cerveza a Bill y él no la rechazó.

La situación era bizarra. Bill y Tom Kaulitz ahí. Los tres en una habitación.

Sin saber cómo, en un momento, tuvo a Tom a su lado y él empezó a besarle con fuerza y dedicación. Con tanta destreza que por un instante se le olvidó la presencia de Bill.

Cuando el besó terminó sintió sus labios hinchados y estaba sin respiración.

—Anna —llamó con suavidad Tom. Ella le miró—. ¿Te gusta más mi hermano?

La chica no pudo asenti pero tampoco negar.

Sus mejillas ardían y el pecho le explotaba.

Y otra vez, casi sin darse cuenta, era besada de nuevo, sin embargo, se sentía diferente. No había un piercing en el labio inferior, sino que el metal duro estaba puesto en otro lado. Sabía lo que eso significaba – y al confirmarlo estuvo a una nada de morir de la impresión.

Estaba besando a Bill, o Bill le estaba besando. Qué mierda interesaba. Incluso el hecho de que primero le besara un gemelo y luego el otro no le importó, y mucho menos le pareció extraño.

Cuando sintió que le comenzaron a tocar la cintura unas manos ajenas, una palabra se disparó en su cerebro: “trío”. Y la palabra no dejó de martillearle la cabeza hasta que pasó algo increíble.

Bill dejó de besarle, las manos dejaron de tocarla y – ellos se besaron.

No, se rectificó mentalmente: Bill besaba a Tom, hasta le había empujado contra una de las paredes, acorralándole mientras su hermano se dejaba hacer mansamente. El beso no se detuvo.

Ella estaba congelada en el mismo sitio. No sabía exactamente qué pensar y de qué modo tomar lo que estaba viendo. Ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados y parecían poner cada una de sus energías en el beso.

En los dos años que llevaba de fan de Tokio Hotel había visto todo tipo de información, imágenes y textos que relacionaban a los gemelos en una relación incestuosa. Desde el principio había sido de las que negaban y se enfurecían con el material o con insinuaciones directas.

Es que era risible, algo que no se basaba en la realidad y ahora – ahora Tom y Bill estaban besándose a dos metros de donde ella estaba.

—Anna… —Su nombre fue dicho con suavidad.

Al escuchar la voz grave de Tom, se preguntó cuándo se había separado de Bill y no se movió. Apenas lograba respirar a un ritmo irregular; era como si todo el alcohol que había estado tomando hubiese sido asimilado en su torrente sanguíneo de repente y de golpe.

Enfocó la mirada. Bill estaba con la ropa algo desordenada y sus labios brillaban. Igual estaban los de Tom, como pudo comprobar cuando se encontró con el rostro de éste.

—Ustedes dos… —susurró.

No estaba escandalizada ni asqueada, estaba simplemente – _asombrada_ y mucho.

—Tú has venido a divertirte y te aseguro que lo harás —dijo Bill.

—Sí —apoyó Tom, sonriendo.

Y otra vez era besada y otra vez se dejaba. Cerró los ojos y sintió como unas manos se deshacían de su falda con habilidad.

Cuando Tom se separó, sintió en sus labios el pico de una botella. Bill estaba sosteniéndola contra su boca y le animaba a tomar. Sabía que más alcohol sería su perdición, pero no pudo más que acceder.

Casi quince minutos después, de lo único que estaba segura era de que lo que estaba viendo era la imagen más erótica que hubiera tenido frente a los ojos y a poca distancia.

Todavía estaba con ropa interior mientras Tom estaba completamente vestido, sin embargo, Bill – Bill no.

—¿Te gusta vernos?

La pregunta fue hecha con un tono distorsionado por el placer.

—Sí. —Y la respuesta salió sola y sin premeditaciones, como si proviniera de una autómata.

Bill estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la suit. Su pantalón estaba en sus rodillas al igual que su ropa interior y Tom estaba arrodillado – haciéndole sexo oral.

No estaba segura de cómo exactamente habían llegado a eso. La única parte de su cerebro que todavía funcionaba le gritaba que abandonara la habitación, que se fuera.

Y cuando por fin pudo moverse avanzó al minibar, no a la puerta. De ahí tomó una de las botellitas de alcohol y se tomó de un sorbo la mitad.

—A Tomi también le gusta.

Nadie dijo algo más, pero Tom aumentó su ritmo, haciendo que un gran gemido abandonara los labios de Bill.

La mirada de – su amor platónico no le abandonaba en ningún segundo, a pesar de estar nublada de placer.

Cuando estaba decidida a juntar el suficiente valor para dejar de verlos e irse de una vez, o siquiera hacer un buen intento, las facciones de Bill se contrajeron y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. El cantante tomó una gran bocanada de aire y – se corrió. Sus gemidos se volvieron ronroneos casi inaudibles. Sus labios eran mordidos sin fuerza.

Se veía increíblemente sexy.

Tom no se había retirado demasiado ni se había retirado; se le hizo evidente cuando se levantó y pudo ver como un hilillo de semen se resbalaba por su mentón. Eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar.

No se sentía molesta, ya no sorprendida; ardía en curiosidad de saber por qué había presenciado todo eso. Las rodillas y sus manos le temblaban con fuerza.

Bill se quedó inmóvil, sentado y relajado, sin interesarse por cubrir la parte de su cuerpo que estaba expuesta.

Tom llevaba una sonrisa y con una mano se limpió los rastros de lo que había estado haciendo.

—¿Vas a contarle a alguien?

—¿Por qué —su voz casi se perdía en el silencio— me han hecho ver todo… _esto_?

—A Tom le gusta que le vean.

—En realidad —intervino Tom—, Billy es el exhibicionista aquí. —Le señaló con la cabeza.

Bill se miró a sí mismo y encogió los hombros. Luego se incorporó y se subió el pantalón y la ropa interior.

—Estás ebria, ¿no?

Sin duda lo estaba, pero no lo suficiente para no acordarse el día siguiente hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que había visto.

Se supone que debía ser el mejor día de su vida. Que iba a ver de cerca a sus artistas favoritos. Que iba a contemplar al chico más perfecto del mundo ¿y ahora había pasado todo eso? ¿En serio?

—Twincest —murmuró.

Bill y Tom se miraron y sonrieron, y ella perdió la conciencia.

-fin-


End file.
